


Hold The Light

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Takarazuka - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirio is happily in love with Magee. They enjoy their life together and planning their future. But some unexpected things happen and Mirio's happy life gets another crack. She just hopes for the best in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of "Kiss The Wind" (you can find it also here in my archive)  
> I recommend to read it as well before you read that sequel, of course it's not necessary if you don't want to. ;)
> 
> Asumi Rio > Mirio  
> Seijou Kaito > Magee  
> Ryuu Masaki > Masao

It has been six months. Six months since they’ve met and six months ago they fell in love. And to celebrate that day Mirio was out to buy some flowers for Magee, who was waiting at Mirio’s home.  
The time flew by very fast and almost unnoticed the pain and the sorrow inside Mirio’s heart passed by. Everything related to Masao was gone, not only the feelings she had for her, also all the things the other bought for her during the time they were together. Just not the ring she gave her for their first anniversary. That jewellery was too precious to sell or even throw it away. But Mirio didn’t keep it close anymore. She put it in a little plastic box and stowed it in one of her cupboards. It still has its value to her, but it wasn’t that much anymore since they separated. Now the young woman wore a blank silver necklace around her neck. It was something simple but these simple things made her happy and to know that she had Magee by her side made her even happier. The elder didn’t buy her any expensive gifts, but still surprised her with little things like homemade cooking or an unexpected visit when Mirio was home alone. That necklace was just a little gift because Mirio fell instantly in love with it when she saw it in a shop window and Magee didn’t hesitate and bought it for her. The young woman was really surprised and hasn’t taken it off since that day.  
Also now, in the flower shop, where she was totally lost in her thoughts, she played with her fingers on the necklace and stood bemused in front of a huge pot of red roses. The shop owner came towards the girl and discovered the huge smile in her face.  
“Are you in love?” She asked right away and smiled also; Mirio slightly jumped and stumbled against another pot, could held herself just in time before she fell on her knees.  
“I-I’m sorry!” She blushed a little and lowered her chin to avoid the gaze of the shop owner.  
“That’s alright. You seem so far away in your thoughts that I almost didn’t dare to interrupt you. You seemed so happy.” Still the owner smiled widely and entangled her fingers.  
Mirio pretended that she hasn’t heard the very first question, because she understood it, but was too shy to answer.  
“C-can you recommend me any nice smelling flowers for an… an…” The young woman swallowed, could she say that it was for her anniversary with her girlfriend?  
It seemed so strange and she never gifted flowers before. When it came to Masao, she was mostly the one who gave her things and Mirio returned her favors in a different way… until she was tired of it, and didn’t returned anything anymore. But it didn’t affect Masao at all; she was perfectly fine with this situation. That was when she was already meeting with Ryuu…  
Mirio was back of her thoughts and stood still in front of the shop owner who waited for her to finish her sentence.  
“For what, young girl? I have a shop full of flowers!” She laughed and Mirio blushed again.  
“I’m sorry that I’m so absent minded, it’s just…” She stopped and bit her tongue, shook her head slightly and faced the woman in front of her.  
“Do you recommend some nice flowers for an anniversary?” With all of her heart she asked finally but became silent right after it.  
“Of course! Here are some roses and here we have… ah, what I’m even telling you. What kind of anniversary is it? I can drag out the best flowers for it when I know the occasion.” Again Mirio swallowed and she kneaded the back of her hand.  
 “Uhm… for the anniversary with my… gi… with my friend.” Her gaze met the confused face of the shop owner and Mirio held her breath for a second.  
“Ohh, I knew you are in love, I saw it in your eyes! I hope he is a nice guy. Wait here please, I have the perfect flower bouquet for that.” The owner turned around and Mirio took a deep breath when she was out of sight; she was glad this woman didn’t ask any further questions.  
But before she could relax fully the older lady came back with a bunch of beautiful red roses, but not all of them were red, some of them were white and it gave the bouquet a really fresh note. So it was basically a carpet of red roses with some white spots. Mirio smiled wider than expected when she saw it.  
“They are… beautiful!” Her mouth opened itself automatically and she just gazed a long time at the most unique roses she has ever seen.  
The shop owner smiled as well and smelled a bit on the flowers, sighed happily right after.  
“I’ll make you a special price.” She looked at Mirio who didn’t know what to answer.  
“And I hope your relationship with your boyfriend will last very long. I have never seen someone such as happy as you.” She started to wrap the flowers in paper; still aware of the beauty they were showing and careful enough to don’t damage any of them.  
When she finished she handed the bouquet over and Mirio paid it.  
“I wish you all the best in future.” Mirio heard her saying when she was leaving the shop, still smiling and happy about the flowers; she just hoped Magee would like them as well.  
  
When the young woman arrived at home, she took off her shoes and peeked around the corner to look where Magee was. Apparently she wasn’t in the living room, but then she heard a noise from the kitchen.  
“Magee?” Mirio asked curiously and smiled right away.  
“I’m over here. I bought some food.” She heard her voice and it warmed her heart right on the spot.  
She gave her once her second key, so she could come to her home whenever she felt like it and it was perfectly fine for Mirio.  
Slowly she walked across the living room right to the kitchen, hid the flowers behind her back, so Magee couldn’t see them at first.  
“I’m back.” The younger of both said in a whispery tone and smiled like a fool.  
“Welcome back.” The elder just answered and reflected the smile on Mirio’s lips.  
“What are you hiding from me?” Magee was curious and recognized directly that the younger had something behind her back.  
“Uhm… just because… we are now together since six months and I…” She lost words, blushed a little and showed the flower bouquet to Magee who was instantly hitting her hands in front of her mouth with a sound of amazement.  
“Oh my god. They are so, so, so beautiful!” She called out with the hands still lying on her face.  
It took her a few moments to take the flowers from Mirio and smell at them. Magee closed her eyes and just lost herself for a moment.  
“Thank you so much.” She whispered almost toneless, lay down the bouquet on the sideboard and pulled Mirio in a tight embrace.  
  
 _“I love you.”_  
  
Mirio also held her firmly and grinned herself.  
“I love you, too.” After a few moments they separated and Magee was about to get a vase for the flowers; meanwhile she was searching for one, something else came into her mind again.  
“Hey, I brought your favorite food.” The elder dragged out an old glass vase from the cabinet, slightly covered in dust.  
Mirio raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“So?” She was a bit amused, of course Magee knew what Mirio liked but she never told her about her favorite food – at least not directly.  
“Yes.” Magee just grinned and tried to brush off the dust from the vase with her sleeves, but wasn’t successful with it.  
Mirio was still waiting for a proper answer, still didn’t get one. So she stood just in the kitchen door and watched Magee how she was now cleaning the vase with some water  
and a towel.  
  
“Magee?”  
“Hm?”  
“What about my ‘favorite’ food now? What is it? _Where_ is it?” Mirio got really curious, laid one hand on the door frame and just stared at Magee, who was still busy in drying the vase, just to fill in water again.  
“You will see soon enough.” She just replied with a big smile, put the vase below the faucet and poured water in; right after that she placed the roses in it and looked at the bouquet quite long.  
  
 _“Thank you again, these are the most beautiful flowers I have gotten in my life.”_  
  
Mirio blushed again and forgot about the food right away, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. Apparently Magee wasn’t used to gifts or regards in any form. This made Mirio wonder if she was kind of spoiled because Masao gave her always so many things. The young woman lowered her head and she recognized Magee rushing by, she was about to leave the kitchen with a little plastic bag in her hand.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Mirio turned around and looked after her.  
“I have to go home for now… I have an appointment later. But…” The elder smirked and played a bit with the bag in her hand.  
“I could come back later if you are free this evening?” It wasn’t really a question, because she already knew that Mirio was about to say ‘yes’.  
So the younger just chuckled and pointed on the plastic bag.  
“Will you show me then, what’s inside there?”  
“Of course. But until then you have to wait.” A little wink and Magee turned around again to get her shoes in the hallway.  
“Meet up at the park?” The elder just asked in a natural habit.  
“Like always.” Mirio grinned and told Magee goodbye after she took her coat and vanished through the door.  
  
The younger looked still after her until she was leaving the house and sighed slightly. What a luck she had with that woman.


	2. Broken Spell

Mirio kept herself busy during the day; she caught a few times the flowers standing still in the kitchen on the cupboard. The sun shone through the window and made them look even more beautiful. They were really marvellous; the shop lady gave her for sure the best roses she had. The young woman smiled while she was tidying up her living room, put all the things beside that weren’t necessary anymore. It always looked a bit like a mess in her apartment, but since Magee visited her on a regular basis she tried to keep it all clean and tidy. At least Magee approved that behaviour.  
When she picked up a bunch of old magazine, something between them caught her attention. It was a photo which showed the two of them after a month together. They asked a man in the park if he could take a photo of them on the bench which has become somehow a haven for both. He took it with a smile and Mirio didn’t hesitate to print it out. She thought it was lost but it just was hidden between all these magazines. She took another glimpse at it, smiled happily and put it on the shelf right above her TV. For her it seemed to be a perfect place.  
Mirio turned around and looked through the room, it was tidier than before and she was happy that she could manage that in such a short time. Thinking of the time, she took a look at her watch, it was rather late and she wasn’t sure if Magee forgot to call her. So she got her mobile phone, looked at the display but saw nothing. Although she wasn’t sure if she should contact her, she just did it. It took just a few signs to write a short message, asking if Magee was already free again or still busy with her appointment.  
  
 _‘I don’t want to bother you, I just wanted to ask when we will meet up? Love.’_  
  
With the thumb on the sending button, she first hesitated to send it out, but did it anyway.  
Mirio sat down on her couch and pondered about what to do next, but the phone in her hands ringed suddenly and confused she looked at the display. Magee answered right away.  
  
 _‘I’m sorry, I forgot to call you. I will be there in an hour. Same spot as usual. Kiss.’_  
  
The young woman with her mobile phone in both hands grinned and read the message over and over again, could hear Magee’s voice while doing so. It gave her chills somehow and made her feel relaxed. So the elder didn’t forget her, but Mirio was always worried, although she knew that her girlfriend held all her promises. Unconsciously Mirio put the phone on her chest and closed her eyes for a few seconds and just enjoyed the silence around her. It was so peaceful.  
  
Half an hour later the young woman got ready for her – so called – date. Actually, it wasn’t that much of a date anymore, it was more like a ritual, something they’ve done for so many times already and something they’d still do in future. But it excited Mirio every time again and every time she felt the butterflies in her tummy when she just thought about a meeting with Magee.   
She knew she was rather early, when she arrived at the park. The bench they were usually sitting was empty – like almost every time – and Mirio took the chance to sit down for a few minutes. Another time she checked her watch, noticed that she still had time left and closed her eyes for some moments and just listened to the wind, some children playing nearby, people whispering, laughing…  
When she opened her eyes again she looked around, but saw nobody who was of interest for her, looked at the watch again and noticed how the time flew by very fast. Still Magee wasn’t here and she knitted her brows. That was unlike her, she was mostly super punctual or rather early for their meetings. But Mirio decided to wait just a few minutes longer, before she was about to call her.  
But she didn’t show up, so the young woman dragged out her mobile phone, pressed some buttons and found Magee’s number right away.  
  
 _‘The number you are calling is temporarily not available.’_  
  
“Huh?” She hung up and looked long at her phone.  
Magee switched her mobile off? But why? Now Mirio was really worried, tried to call her number again and again but all she heard was the same message over and over again. She became a little bit angry and sent a short message, although she knew that Magee wouldn’t have read it before she switched on her mobile phone again.  
After she sent it out, she was about to push the phone back into her pocket but then a call came in. Mirio dropped almost the gadget and became excited if it was her girlfriend, but all she saw on the display was a number she didn’t even know. But she was curious and answered the call.  
  
 _“Hello? Who is this?”_  
 _“Mirio? It’s me.”_  
 _“Masao?! What the… I thought you deleted my number!”_  
 _“No… Well, actually, I did, but… where are you?”_  
 _“This shouldn’t be of your interest!”_  
  
Mirio became a little upset and pressed the phone a bit too hard against her ear, but she heard Masao’s kind of desperate voice and calmed down instantly.  
  
 _“Why… why are you asking?”_  
 _“It’s… Magee. She… she is in the hospital. She got into a car accident.”_  
  
Masao’s voice was shaking and Mirio on the other end of the line just lost it. Her mouth wide open she tried to search for words, but she couldn’t find any. She felt how her muscles became stiff at once and she could hardly move for the moment.  
“Mirio? Are you still there?” Still Masao sounded sorrowful and her voice was sadder than ever.  
“Y-yes.” The younger of them just answered and suddenly jumped off the bench.  
“Which hospital? I’ll come there instantly.” Like she’d have a fever she felt the blood rushing faster through her veins and her heart beating unnaturally fast.  
She started to walk, didn’t know where to go, but she didn’t wait for any instructions, she just wanted to get to Magee as fast as she could.  
“Masao, tell me, for god’s sake!” Kind of furious she yelled at her phone and nearly fell because she stumbled over a limb of a tree, found just in time with her free arm a lamppost and held herself on it, now she also felt the tears coming down her cheeks.  
“Calm down, Mirio.” The elder on the other side of the line just answered and told her right away in which hospital she was.  
“Thank you.” Mirio just gave as a sobbing answer, hung up and ran down the path, out of the park to the next subway station.  
  
It took her nearly 30 minutes to get to the hospital. Of course, she knew the name and she knew where it was, but the rush hour in the city made it almost impossible to be quicker than she already was.  
Anxious and still under the rush of the adrenalin she hurried through the entry door and straight to the reception.   
“Excuse me, sir, I search for someone.” The guy on the reception was already busy on the telephone but Mirio ignored it all the way.  
  
 _“Excuse me!!”_  
  
He hung up with the words that an insane woman just entered the hospital and looked her straight into the face.  
“How I can help you?” His calm voice was driving Mirio mad, she couldn’t understand how someone could be that serene, but she also didn’t think further, that he maybe had no reason to be upset or worried about something.  
Mirio spoke up and told her she was searching for Magee, so the guy searched for any information on his papers and told her that she was lying on the intensive care unit. The young woman dropped her jaw and with a rapid ‘Thank you’ she ran off to that unit. She ignored the nurses who told her to walk slowly through the corridors and that rushing was not allowed. On the end of the corridor she saw the signs for intensive care, turned to the left and ran directly into the arms of a doctor.  
“Easy, easy, who are you searching for?” He sounded almost that calm as the receptionist and it made Mirio mad again; but she told him anyway.  
  
 _“Are you a family member?”_  
 _“No, sir.”_  
 _“Then I can’t give you any information, I’m sorry.”_  
 _“But…!”_  
  
Looking over the shoulder of the doctor, Mirio was able to see the room number and recognized it as the number the receptionist told her.  
“I’m her…” She bit her lip, felt the tears coming up again.  
“… I’m her friend!”  
“I’m really sorry. If you are not a family member I can’t let you pass. You can visit her when she’s out of the intensive care.” With that he walked away and let a sorrowful and desperate Mirio stood alone in the hallway.  
  
 _“Mirio!”_  
  
The young woman recognized the voice right away; it was Masao who ran towards her. Behind her was another woman, which she recognized as Ryuu. What was she doing here with Masao?  
“I’m so sorry, Mirio.” Masao put a hand on her shoulder, the younger didn’t answer in first line.  
Also Ryuu told her that she was sorry for the things that happened.  
“Shut up.” She just told the eldest of them and looked up into the eyes of both.  
“What are you doing here anyway? How did you know that Magee is in the hospital, Masao? Why? What happened? Tell me!” The youngest took Masao on her collar and shook her; the other wasn’t able to answer directly.  
“Tell me! Please…” Desperate she let go Masao’s collar and stumbled backwards on a chair, which was placed in the corridor.  
“Mirio…” Masao started whispery, came closer to her again and crouched down; the younger was shamelessly crying at once.  
“I will explain it to you.” The woman on the chair lifted her head again and saw in the gaze of Masao that she must have suffered also from the thing what was happening.  
Mirio swallowed hard, sobbed and tried to calm down at last; Masao handed her over a tissue.  
“Thank you.”  
After Mirio stopped crying that much, Masao took another look at Ryuu before she started to tell the youngest in the round what was really happening and why they both were here in the hospital.  
  
“See, Ryuu and I, we were … out. We just sat in a little street café, drinking some coffee and eating cake. And suddenly I saw Magee running down the same street. She had a bag in her hands and seemed to be in a hurry, she hasn’t even seen me while she passed by. But something was distracting her when she was about to cross the road. I just recognized her pulling out her phone… well, I guess it was her phone, she looked at it, just put it back into the pocket and then suddenly there was this car… I swear she had green light to go and… that car should’ve wait, but it didn’t and she… she just walked further and then…”  
  
Mirio lifted her hand.  
“That’s enough.” She said, still with her sad voice, new tears were falling down from her lids, were covering her cheeks again.  
She felt guilt. And even more than that. Magee must have read the message she wrote her when she was about to cross that street and then she didn’t pay attention and… She broke down in tears again and started to shake.  
Masao stroked slowly across the arm of the younger and took some deep breaths.   
“I believe I could’ve done so much more, I saw how that car was coming closer, but I…” The elder held a hand in front of her mouth and felt suddenly also guilty for not helping Magee.  
“You did your best anyway.” Mirio just answered quietly and lifted her chin a bit to meet Masao’s gaze.  
“You came here and contacted me. I am thankful for that.” A sad smile appeared on Mirio’s face and she tilted her head again, Masao stood up in the meanwhile and got the paper bag Ryuu was holding the entire time.  
“Here.” Masao held the bag in front of Mirio’s face.  
“That is the bag, she had with her. I didn’t look inside.” The younger woman grabbed it carefully and just stared a few seconds at it like it was a precious treasure.  
“Shall we… shall we stay?” Masao asked warily with a low voice and Mirio just shook her head.  
“No. Go home; you have done what you were able to do. I will stay here. Thank you.” She almost hugged the bag on her lap and met Masao’s as well as Ryuu’s eyes, told them with her gaze that it would’ve been totally alright if they’d go now.  
“Are you sure?” Masao asked just to be really sure about Mirio’s decision.  
“Yes.”  
With another look Masao guided Ryuu to follow her down the corridor and out of the hospital.  
“Take care, Mirio.”  
  
“I will.” She answered almost unnoticed, although Masao and Ryuu were already out of sight.  
The young woman looked up to the door behind which Magee was lying and she felt helpless, she would have rather sit on her bed than in front of her room. Again she looked down on the bag and suddenly was curious of which was inside it. But on the other hand she didn’t want to look…  
But her curiosity won and slowly, almost carefully she opened the paper bag and took a look inside. There was something wrapped – a gift she assumed - and a card. She knew it was wrong to peek but it tickled her already too much, so she got the card out of it and slowly read what was written.  
  
 _“Happy Anniversary. I know you will love the pralines.”_  
  
Uncontrollably the tears were running again and Mirio broke down on the chair while the card fell off of her hands.  
  



	3. Stay With Me

The days seemed endless and Mirio drove crazy by just sitting at home while she wasn’t able to do anything. It had been a week and Magee was still in the hospital.   
Mirio didn’t know how long she was sitting on that fateful day in front of her hospital room, but it got dark and at some point a nurse passed by and asked her friendly to go home, because she looked tired and couldn’t do anything anyway.  
At first she refused to move, she just wanted to stay and wait longer, although she wasn’t allowed to go into Magee’s room. She was helpless, just a few meters away, yet way too far from her girlfriend. But after a while she gave up, her eyes were heavy, she got a massive headache and her body felt weak. She got the paper bag and the card and left the hospital, worried and afraid.  
  
Now, a week later, she was lying on her couch, the tears she shed were already drying on her skin but yet so many more were following.  
  
 _“Magee…”_  
  
The young woman rolled from her back on the side and caught the card which was lying on her couch table. She placed it there right after she came home and hadn’t moved it since then. She lost track of the times she came to the hospital, but every time the nurses or doctors told her that she can’t do anything here and that she is not allowed to visit her as long as she was on the intensive care unit. It made her mad, especially not knowing how worse it really was, what kind of injuries she got and when she would come out of the intensive care unit. Mirio hoped, of course, the best for her. What would have happened to her if Magee…  
  
 _“No!”_  
  
Mirio got up from her spot, shouting into her own apartment. She shouldn’t have had such thoughts; her mind was playing a horrible game with her. How did she dare to think about the possibility that Magee could die?  
She stood up and went straightforward to the kitchen, her throat was dry from all the sobbing; she needed water. But the first thing that caught her attention in the kitchen was the flower bouquet on the cupboard. The roses were still in full bloom, but a few of them already lost some of their petals. They were now all lying around the flower vase, building a carpet of red and white petals. Instantly, Mirio felt her throat tied up again, tears pouring down her cheeks; she couldn’t even control them anymore. Unconsciously her hand found the necklace which she got from Magee and at once Mirio gave in, held herself trembling on the edge of the cupboard and broke down in tears.  
  
  
Two never-ending weeks past. Two weeks full of tears and fear. Mirio didn’t even know how she survived them, but most of the time she drowned in work and when she had days off, she tried to distract herself from everything, but the thoughts didn’t let her sleep nor think clearly anymore. She still visited the hospital every day after work and asked for Magee, but every day she heard the same answer and went home; desperate, like a ghost, with no soul inside anymore. It drove her crazy that she couldn’t do anything and she was afraid that she might wasn’t able to see Magee ever again.  
  
On a cold Sunday morning Mirio tried it again. When she walked towards the reception of the hospital she already hadn’t had hope anymore. Everyday she was told to go home again, because she couldn’t do anything here. And everyday she went back home and shed new tears. She couldn’t hold her chin up anymore. It was frustrating and depressing.  
And on that day she was also prepared to hear the very same words again and mentally she left the hospital already until she realized that the receptionist said something different than the days before.  
“E-excuse me?” Mirio spoke up, held herself on the edge of the reception and looked that guy on the other side direct in his eyes.  
“Uhm…” He started again and took a deep breath; sighed.  
“She’s been out of intensive care since yesterday evening. You can visit her in room 165.” He was speaking so slow that Mirio couldn’t held her excitement in anymore, and right after she heard the room number, she ran down the corridor, threw just a quick “thanks!” behind her, left an eye-rolling man behind.  
  
At the end of the corridor she looked left and right, but didn’t know where to go further. But before she was about to go in the wrong direction she asked a nurse which was crossing her way.  
“Excuse me, can you tell me where room 165 is?” Mirio was really nervous, it had been almost 3 weeks since she had seen Magee, and she hoped that she was doing well; at least as well as it was possible.  
The nurse helped the young woman directly, sent her down the left corridor and just a few steps away she saw the room she was searching for. Mirio gulped and stepped closer, reached out for the handle and hesitated another second before she opened the door.   
The room was rather dark, the curtains were pulled out in front of the windows and there was just one bed, in which she saw Magee lying – eyes closed with a huge neck brace and a bandage around her head. Instantly Mirio felt her eyes becoming wet again. She almost couldn’t take it to see her lover like this.  
And she hadn’t stopped to blame herself for that accident, because Magee was reading her short message on the street when the car hit her.   
Her girlfriend was apparently sleeping, that’s why Mirio decided to sit down on a chair next to the window, not far away from the hospital bed. She watched the other woman several minutes and the thoughts in her mind were driving her crazy. It was unfair; it shouldn’t have happened to her, she was way too good to get hurt in a car accident. Some single tears were dripping from Mirio’s face. They came unconsciously; Mirio hadn’t had control of them.   
  
_“Why?”_  
  
“Why not?” Mirio looked up surprised; the voice was just a rasping sound but the words had the same intention like months before when she heard them the very first time.  
“Ma-Magee?” The young woman stood up slowly, did two steps towards the bed and held in.  
Her lover was awake and she didn’t notice.   
“You asked ‘why’, so-” Magee’s saying was interrupted by a hard coughing and instantly Mirio grabbed her hand.  
“… so you asked me ‘why not’.” A slight smile appeared in Mirio’s face and she squeezed Magee’s hand gently.  
“Shh… don’t talk.” With her thumb she stroke across the back of Magee’s hand.  
“I’m… I’m so glad.” Tears came again, they were just running uncontrollably down Mirio’s face and she sobbed slightly.  
“I’m really… really glad.” Her voice was just a whisper any longer.  
“Don’t cry. Please, don’t…” Magee sounded tired and her hand was weak; she couldn’t hold Mirio’s hand rightly.  
“I’m… I’m tired.” She whispered and closed her eyes slowly again.  
“S-stay with me…” Magee fell asleep instantly; the medicine made her tired.   
Mirio still sat on her bed for a while and held her hand, watched her lover while she was sleeping. It was almost peaceful, calm. And while she was sitting there, she didn’t notice that someone entered the room by carefully opening the door.  
“I’m sorry, but you have to leave now. The patient needs still a lot of rest.” A nurse interrupted Mirio in her lost thoughts and it took her a moment to finally realize that she had to leave.  
The nurse checked some things while Mirio slowly stood up, still with her eyes lying on Magee. She didn’t want to leave and she would have stayed the whole night if possible. But she left the room in silence, the nurse gave her a warm smile and then she closed the door behind her. The young woman took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt her heart beating faster.  
  
 _‘She is alive. She survived. She didn’t die.’_  
  
It was unbelievable how much Mirio suffered the last few weeks and that nobody called her to ask her how she was doing. Even Masao, who annoyed her before, hadn’t even called her. It made her sad, but she found a way to cope with it.  
A few moments later Mirio left the hospital. She was relieved, but she could have felt better, still she was anxious and afraid that Magee might have felt worse than now again.  
  
Some more weeks passed and Mirio went back to her regular life. It was hard in the beginning, but she was able to visit Magee almost every day and she was deeply grateful that her girlfriend recovered faster than expected. The doctor didn’t tell any details, but as soon as Magee was able to speak more coherent, she told Mirio that she was on the intensive care unit longer because her injuries were worse than expected. But she felt better every day and that made Mirio the happiest person alive.  
Then the day came when Magee was healthy enough to leave the hospital. Of course, Mirio fetched her there and took the whole day off from work, so she could just take care of her lover when they were at home.   
She brought a little bag and packed the stuff in it, she brought over the weeks here. Magee sat on the bed and waited. Still she couldn’t walk on her own, she needed crutches, but Mirio took care of everything, so she just needed to wait until she was done.  
A warm smile appeared on her face when she saw her happily coming over with the bag in her hand.  
“I think I found everything that belongs to you.”  
“Us.”  
“Eh?” Mirio raised an eyebrow and Magee just laughed low.  
“Everything that belongs to us. That’s mostly your stuff and I used it before. It’s ours.” Magee stated, took her crutches and slowly got up from the edge of the bed.  
“Wait, I’ll help you.”  
“No, it’s fine.” Just before Mirio could give her support, Magee stood on her feet and grinned.  
“I’m fine.”  
With a big smile on her face, Mirio just stood there for a few moments and stared at her girlfriend. She looked way better than a few weeks ago.  
“Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something.” Now it was Magee’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  
The younger woman held up a little bag, which was lying on the chair the whole time.  
“What is it?” Magee asked curiously.  
“Just sit down again and open it.”  
“But I just stood u-”  
“Pretty please?”  
Magee sighed, but also laughed. She couldn’t take everything too seriously and she loved to do Mirio a favor, even if she was still sick.  
When Magee sat down again, Mirio gave her the little paper bag and hoped for the right reaction. And of course, the right reaction came directly.  
Magee dragged out a little card with one hand and with the other a box of pralines. Her smile became very widely. Her hands started to tremble a bit and it was hard to keep her emotions inside. She took a deep breath, opened the card and read just one simple line while becoming teary eyes:  
  
 _‘I love you, my angel.’_  
  



End file.
